La cita
by acm2099
Summary: La desastrosa cita de Blaine tiene un giro inesperado cuando cruzas miradas con un desconocido que cumple una de sus más secretas fantasías.


**Título:**La cita  
><strong>Personajes:<strong>Blaine Anderson, Dave Karofsky.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17

**Resumen:**La desastrosa cita de Blaine tiene un giro inesperado cuando cruzas miradas con un desconocido que cumple una de sus más secretas fantasías.

**Notas:**Un total PWP, en un AU e inspirado en una cita de mi buena amiga Xanath. Dedicado a todas las personitas que me pidieron un Blainofsky en Somebody to love. También hay mención de Puckurt, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba teniendo una mala noche. Sabía perfectamente que eso de salir con Ben no había sido una buena idea pero Kurt le había insistido tanto que había acabado aceptando. Kurt le había dicho que Ben necesitaba conocer a algún chico gay seguro de sí mismo y Blaine, a fin de cuentas, era un alma caritativa. Había pasado por alto que Ben tuviese quince años y él dieciocho, al final sólo era una simple cita pero se convirtió en otra cosa cuando Ben se sentó frente a él y con una gran sonrisa le dijo:<p>

—Le he dicho a mi madre que hoy no llego a dormir. —Ben era atractivo, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, el cabello castaño y una piel inmaculadamente blanca pero, justo después de soltar esa frase, Blaine tuvo el peor bajón sexual de la historia.

Tampoco era como si Blaine se sintiera sexualmente atraído por ese chico o por cualquier otro que compartiera sus rasgos físicos. En realidad Blaine estaba obsesionado con una idea en particular que estaba complicándole la existencia y que sabía que no podría experimentar, por lo menos no pronto. Blaine quería tener una experiencia con un hombre mayor y no sólo en edad. Quería a un chico grande de espalda amplia y pecho fuerte pero sin un cincelado _sixpack_ en el abdomen. Quería el tipo de hombre que ha formado su cuerpo al aire libre cargando objetos pesados y no uno súper cuidado por ocho horas diarias de gimnasio. Claro que nadie conocía ese deseo suyo.

Había tenido una relación con Kurt un año atrás pero se separaron por falta de conexión física. Blaine lo entendió después cuando Kurt y Noah Puckerman, jugador del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto, fueron sorprendidos en el salón de ensayos en medio de una sesión de besuqueo. Noah y Kurt estaba bien juntos. Noah era algo que Kurt necesitaba y definitivamente Puckerman necesitaba a alguien como Kurt en su vida para llevarlo por el buen camino. Kurt había sido el último novio oficial de Blaine y tal vez por eso su ahora amigo se empeñaba en presentarle potenciales candidatos, como Ben.

—¿Les tomó su orden? —Ben miró de nuevo la carta.

—A mí tráigame una hamburguesa con doble de queso, papas fritas y una coca-cola en un vaso con mucho hielo y una pajita. —Blaine miró a Ben con la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que recordó la edad del chico.

—¿Para usted?

—La ensalada _gourmet_. Y una limonada mineral, por favor. —La mujer le sonrió y Blaine le devolvió el gesto mientras Ben jugaba con su móvil.

—Oye, mi amigo Bobby no se cree que estoy aquí contigo. ¿Nos tomamos una foto para publicarla? —Ben no esperó su respuesta; jaló a Blaine por la chaqueta, lo acercó a él y les tomo una fotografía —. Ahora sí, ya está. Ya podemos seguir con lo que te estaba contando de Death Note. Entonces Light traza un plan para deshacerse de la propiedad de Death Note...

Blaine suspiró para sus adentros. No es que odiara el _anime_, de hecho le gustaba, pero ese niño parecía que sólo sabía hablar de eso. Blaine decidió echar un vistazo al restaurante. El _Fascino, _que estaba recién inaugurado, era un lugar bastante bonito y bien distribuido. Lo mejor era la comida pero también un excelente servicio. En el centro estaba la barra y justo ahí Blaine se encontró con la pesada mirada de alguien.

Si no fuera tan vergonzoso confesaría que casi tuvo una erección instantánea. Apoyado sobre la barra estaba un hombre de amplios hombros, grande y fuerte, con unos ojos verdes brillantes y barba medio crecida que vestía una chaqueta gris, corbata negra, camisa blanca y unos vaqueros que dejaban ver lo fuertes que eran sus piernas. Y lo mejor es que parecía estar mirando a Blaine.

La llegada de la cena le distrajo. Además Ben estaba resultando ser muy demandante y quería que Blaine participara en la conversación pero la verdad es que no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención.

—El _anime_ es muy interesante. Hace algún tiempo tuve una fascinación por el _manga_ _Akira. _Una gran historia. Yo prefiero leer, ¿sabes? Y tengo tendencia a encariñarme con los personajes de las novelas que pocas personas quieren, como Heathcliff. —Ben sonrió sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

—Bueno, los gatos pueden ser molestos pero de eso a odiarlos… —Blaine esperaba algún tipo de muestra de que el comentario había sido en broma pero no apareció.

Algo mosqueado y bastante fastidiado empezó a comer. Sin embargo aún tenía la sensación de que era observado. Disimuladamente miró hacía la barra; no podía girar su rostro descaradamente pero estaba seguro de que el hombre de la mirada brillante aún estaba ahí y quizás era él quien lo miraba. Blaine estaba terminando su ensalada cuando un chico golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Ben en un gesto estúpidamente amistoso.

—Benny, ¿qué haces aquí? —El chico, que parecía tener le misma edad de Ben, le sonrió y le tendió la mano. —Liam, amigo de Benny desde el jardín de infancia. ¿Cierto, Benny?

Blaine podía ver la incomodidad de Ben a distancia y parecía que el tipo tenía planes de sentarse con ellos. De nuevo el corazón cándido de Blaine le pedía que hiciese algo. Tal vez podía poner en práctica las clases de Kurt: cómo ser una perra sin perder el estilo ni despeinarse en lo más mínimo.

—Hola, Liam. Me alegra conocer a los amigos de Ben. Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Alguna cita con una chica súper caliente? —Liam elevó una de sus cejas. —¿No? Oh, ya veo. —Liam volteó hacía la mesa de sus padres. —Cena de familia, muy bonito. Pero, ¿sabes? Estamos en medio de una cita. Planeamos terminar pronto aquí para poder irnos a hacer cosas más interesantes.

Sexo, casi le dijo que tendrían sexo. Sexo gay, ciertamente, pero a esas edades cualquier tipo de sexo es motivo de envidia. Incluso si el sexo terminaba siendo platónico.

—Yo... Buen provecho, permiso. —Ben le dirigió una mirada de admiración y Blaine empezó a sentirse algo enfermo; eso no era parte del plan.

—Eres tan fuerte, seguro y dominante. Qué bueno que le dije a mi mamá que no llegaría a dormir —Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo pero Ben continuó—. Espero que tengas condones porque yo me olvidé de comprarlos en la farmacia y a esta hora ya deben estar cerradas.

Era definitivo, necesitaba un trago. Y como por arte de magia y para sorpresa de Blaine la mesera llegó con una copa de vino tinto y una nota disimuladamente colocada en una servilleta de papel.

_El vino sólo es para los chicos buenos que cuidan a los más pequeños_

Blaine de inmediato volteó hacia la barra y vio al hombre sonriéndole. Tenía a su lado una botella de vino tinto y una de las meseras le estaba sirviendo una copa. Blaine sabía que no se debía beber algo de un desconocido, que era sospechoso, que ese tipo súpersexy tal vez lo quería drogar y todo ese millón de pláticas e ideas sobre las cosas que no se deben hacer, sin embargo, algo en la mirada brillante de ese hombre le decía que podía beber sin preocuparse. Así que levantó la copa y bebió un gran trago. Cuando se la terminó volvió a hacer contacto visual con el hombre que seguía impasible dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—Blaine, ¿nos podemos ir? Se hace tarde. —Cierto, Ben todavía estaba ahí y no era justo que coqueteara con otro. ¿O sí?

El camino hacia el estacionamiento fue una tortura para Blaine; tenía que darle _la charla_ y no quería romperle el corazón porque en realidad era un niño muy lindo. Al llegar al coche de Ben se detuvo en seco, aún sin saber que decir.

—No tengo condones en casa y las farmacias ya han cerrado —Ben volteó a verlo pero no le dijo nada. Blaine sabía que no debía ser tan tonto y que tenía que hablar con él sin mentirle y sin que le quedara ninguna esperanza —. Ben, mira. No creo que debamos hacer esto…

—Pero yo quiero. Te quiero a ti. —Blaine le sonrió y caminó los pasos que les separaban. Ben era un poco más alto que él pero aun así Blaine colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

—Soy el primer chico gay con el que sales, tienes quince años y no es justo que tu primera vez vaya a ser así.

—Es que tú eres tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan…

—Gay como tú, Ben. Sólo soy un chico gay más. No tengo todas las respuestas y me he equivocado muchas veces. No dejo de ser un adolescente más sólo que soy gay y un poco mayor que tú. Estoy seguro de que cuando tengas mi edad verás esto de una manera diferente y que yo dentro de tres años también lo haré. Eres un chico magnifico, Ben. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrarió. Pisa fuerte y manda a la mierda a todas las personas como Liam. Nadie tiene derecho a molestarte ni ofenderte y menos las personas a quienes llamas _amigo._ —Ben miró por unos segundos a Blaine antes de alejarse de él.

—Yo… Gracias, Blaine. Bueno, te llevo a casa.

—No, no es necesario. Tomaré un taxi. Ben, muchas gracias.

—Pero…

—En serio, tomaré un taxi. —Ben subió a su coche y se fue. Había un poco de tristeza en su rostro pero Blaine sabía que había hecho lo mejor para ambos.

Permaneció unos segundos sin moverse. ¿Por qué no se iba? Era como si sintiese la necesidad de volver al local y ver si aún estaba por ahí el hombre de la barra. Pero él no era de ese tipo de chicos después de todo. Blaine suspiró y caminó hacia la parada de taxis. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio al hombre de ojos brillantes apoyado en un coche, mirándole.

—Así que ninguno de los dos pudo pasar por una farmacia a tiempo. —Glorioso Armani, hasta la voz del extraño era sexy. Blaine se las arregló para tragar la saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca. El extraño no se movió y Blaine decidió acercarse a él.

—Gracias por la copa de vino.

—Parecía que necesitabas un trago justo en ese momento.

El hombre se incorporó y Blaine suprimió cualquier exclamación impropia. Le picaban las manos de la necesidad de tocarle. Estaba frente a su fantasía de los últimos meses y no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de ese hombre le decía que podía confiar en él.

Se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal y deslizó la palma de las manos sobre la chaqueta gris. El hombre sonrió y Blaine sintió cómo su cuerpo era rodeado por sus grandes brazos; eso provocó que Blaine prácticamente asaltara los labios del hombre misterioso. De inmediato fue elevado del suelo. Ancló las piernas a la cadera del tipo, quien lo besaba con la misma hambre que Blaine sin molestarse en ser delicado. De pronto su cuerpo fue apoyado sutilmente en el capó del coche mientras los labios del hombre no paraban de besarle el cuello. Blaine se estremeció al sentir una mano acariciando su miembro y gimió descaradamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo hábilmente esa mano le había desabotonado el pantalón y se había colado para acariciarlo.

—¡Dios!

—En realidad es David, o Dave, como te guste más. —Blaine puso los ojos en blanco; hasta su puto nombre ordinario le parecía de lo más caliente. —Vamos. —Dave se separó de él y le abrió la puerta de coche. El cerebro de Blaine se puso a trabajar en ese momento.

—¿Adónde? —David le sonrió.

—A mi departamento. No vivo muy lejos de aquí y me gustaría terminar la noche en un sitio más tranquilo. ¿Tienes que regresar a tu casa o algo así? —La pregunta hizo que Blaine aterrizara. David se lo estaba preguntando en serio, no se estaba burlando y había una genuina esperanza de que Blaine dijera que no.

—No, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. —Todas las alarmas de alerta se le debieron encender en ese momento, pero no lo hicieron. Blaine le estaba diciendo a un completo extraño que estaba solo en una ciudad como Lima, Ohio. Claro que el completo extraño era increíblemente encantador

—¿Vamos entonces?

Blaine miró la puerta abierta y luego a David. Subió al coche con el sentimiento de que ésa sería una noche que no olvidaría. Cuando el coche estuvo en marcha Blaine se dio cuenta de que era un Jaguar XK150. ¡Había sido manoseado sobre el capó de un impecable auto clásico! Debía admitir que si Dave era un psicópata era uno con mucho estilo. E incapaz de tener las manos quietas porque, en uno de los semáforos, Blaine lo vio desabrocharse los vaqueros y dejar al descubierto su erección. Blaine estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre su regazo para adorar cada centímetro de esa gloriosa polla pero Dave lo detuvo.

—Solo tienes que mirar.

La mano de Dave iba de arriba a abajo suavemente. Con el pulgar acariciaba el glande y esparcía el líquido preseminal sobre la polla. Blaine estaba teniendo problemas; no quería correrse sólo por ver a un hombre masturbándose lentamente, daba igual el magnífico grosor o tamaño de su polla.

El semáforo cambió y Dave se las arregló para conducir unos pocos metros más hasta que llegaron a una zona de departamentos de lujo en Lima. Aparcó el coche, se arregló la ropa y, antes de bajar para abrirle la puerta a Blaine, se inclinó para besarlo. Fuera del coche Blaine sujetó la muñeca izquierda de Dave y lentamente se llevó la mano hacia la boca lamiéndole ligeramente los dedos y probando un poco de su sabor. El hombre soltó un gemido ronco y sus ojos se dilataron. Dave se separó de él y cogidos de la mano caminaron rápidamente hacia el interior del complejo departamental. Blaine se encontró con un vestíbulo amplio, iluminado y decorado con buen gusto.

—Buenas noches, señor Karofsky. —Una mujer vestida con uniforme de vigilante saludó sonriente a David.

—Buenas noches, Jenny. —Dave caminó hacia uno de los elevadores que se abrió de inmediato.

—Que tenga una buena noche, señor. —Dave empujó suavemente a Blaine dentro del elevador.

—Te aseguro que la tendré, Jenny. Pasa buena noche, linda.

Blaine esperó a que las puertas del elevador se cerraran para saltar encima de Dave y besarle. Las manos de Dave trabajaban afanosamente para quitarle los zapatos y desnudarlo de la cintura para abajo. Dave sostuvo a Blaine por sus desnudas nalgas y lo elevó hasta que sus piernas se engancharon a los amplios hombros de David.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

Dave había tomado la erección de Blaine en su boca y succionaba sin soltarlo. Sus grandes manos hacían que Blaine moviera la cadera, saliendo un poco de su boca y regresando a ella con fuerza. Estaba penosamente cerca de acabar y no quería quedar tan mal con David pero no pudo soportarlo más cuando Dave lo empujó profundamente dentro su garganta y un dedo bien lubricado trazó círculos en su culo. La cabeza de Blaine rebotó violentamente sobre la pared del elevador con tanta fuerza como con la que se corrió después de soltar un indigno y poco masculino gemido que retumbó por el minúsculo lugar.

Dave hizo que su cuerpo resbalara y lo sostuvo de la cintura. Blaine apenas podía aferrarse a él. Apoyó su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de Dave y cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió que Dave subía unas escaleras teniendo como carga su cuerpo y que después lo dejaba en una cama, Blaine suponía que la suya. Era cómoda y suave.

Vio a Dave quitarse la corbata y sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa blanca. No era su primera vez. Blaine había tenido sexo por primera vez en Dalton, con su primer novio. No fue algo espectacular ni romántico pero él lo guardaba como un buen recuerdo porque estuvo con una persona que le importaba, con un chico al que quería. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. David era el hombre de sus fantasías. Su torso era firme y parecía trabajado con esfuerzo y no con gimnasio. El vello que lo cubría era perfectamente masculino y los brazos parecían tan fuertes que Blaine no pudo más que babear al verlos.

David se terminó de desnudar y Blaine agradeció tener la costumbre de usar su consolador favorito porque de otra forma aquello hubiera sido humillantemente doloroso y terriblemente frustrante para él. En ese momento lo único que quería era ponerse a cuatro patas para esperar que Dave se lo follara furiosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Blaine suspiró y le sonrió débilmente. Estaba nervioso. Dave debía tener veinticinco como mínimo y esos eran muchos años de experiencia. —No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, en serio. —Blaine le sonrió y lo besó acariciando sus rasposas mejillas.

—He estado soñando contigo. —David entrecerró los ojos. —Bueno, con un tipo como tú, desde hace mucho y, de verdad, quiero que…

—Relájate. —Dave le besó de nuevo moviendo los labios sobre su cuello y hacia abajo hasta llegar a los huesos de su cadera.

—Blaine —gimió y Dave de inmediato levantó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada divertida —. Me llamó Blaine. —David le dio un sonoro beso en el abdomen.

—Lo sé, lo dijiste al reservar mesa en el restaurante.

—¿Cómo…?

—El _Fascino_ es mío. —Blaine asintió y giró su cuerpo para quedar con el pecho sobre el colchón. Si Dave iba a ser su fantasía que fuera completa.

El cuerpo de David encima del suyo le hizo gemir. Sintió a Dave sonreír antes de que le besara en los hombros y le diera una ligera mordida en la nuca. David siguió besándole. Su espalda se convirtió en terreno abierto para cualquier beso, mordida, lengüetazo u otra forma de hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciese. Dave se separó de él para tomar una botella de lubricante y una caja condones cerrada. En cuanto regresó pudo sentir sus enormes manos separándole las nalgas y después la humedad de su lengua sobre la piel del perineo e instalándose en su entrada. Blaine levantó la cadera y se apoyó en los antebrazos. David gimió sin despegar los labios del culo de Blaine; en su lugar succionó y dejó que su lengua se adentrara un poco. Dave buscó el lubricante y sin mirar dejó caer algo de líquido sobre su mano derecha.

—La puta…

Blaine gruño al sentir la mano lubricada de David primero sobre sus bolas y luego acariciándole la erección. Dave le seguía comiendo el culo con maestría. Había inclinado el rostro para darle más espacio a la lengua, que daba succiones lentas. Blaine estaba cerca de su límite pero no quería terminar de nuevo sin sentir la polla de David en su interior.

—Bas… Basta, por… Por favor —murmuró entrecortado. De inmediato, David se detuvo —. Podemos… —como pudo le señaló la caja de condones y Dave sonrió con la barbilla llena de saliva y lubricante que hacían que su barba se viese aún más oscura.

Dave hizo resbalar uno de sus dedos en el interior de Blaine. Con un poco más de lubricante trabajó con dos dedos preparándolo aún más. Pero Blaine estaba impaciente y cada vez se empujaba más y más hacia David para que terminara con la tortura. Escuchó como rompía la caja de preservativos. Después sólo se escucharon los jadeos de ambos y el sonido de la mano izquierda de Dave moviéndose furiosamente sobre su erección envuelta en el preservativo.

Con la mano derecha Dave le sostuvo de la cadera y fue entrando en él. Cuando lo sintió completamente en su interior Blaine empezó acariciarse mientras Dave se movía hasta encontrar el ritmo perfecto. Blaine gimió con los ojos cerrados completamente concentrado en el sonido de sus pieles chocando, en sentir las bolas de Dave rozando su piel y en el vello de su vientre raspándole ligeramente las nalgas. Las grandes manos de Dave acariciaban su espalda y se sostenían de sus hombros para hacer más profundas las embestidas. Blaine no podía dejar de decir _sí, sí, sí._

—Ne… ce… Necesito…

David aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Blaine quiso seguir acariciándose pero David se lo impidió y sustituyó su mano con una de las suyas. La gran mano lo acarició ruda hasta que se sintió en el borde. Cuando llegó a ese punto David lo soltó, envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos y le folló con más fuerza. Inmediatamente Blaine eyaculó a chorros sobre el edredón de la cama de Dave y éste soltó un gruñido hipermasculino mientras se corría.

Ambos cayeron en la cama agotados. David se dio unos segundos antes de salir de Blaine con sumo cuidado, luego tiró el preservativo y se quedó tendido en la cama. En el mismo momento en que todo terminó Blaine se preguntó qué seguiría. Tal vez David terminaría echándole en mitad de la madrugada. La situación estaba volviéndose incomoda. Y tampoco quería compartir la cama con un hombre que no lo quisiera ahí. Blaine estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando David colocó un brazo sobre su cintura y lo acercó a él.

—Espero que no te importe quedarte. —La voz de David era aún más ronca que al principio, quizás debido a tanto gemido y gruñido salvaje. —Es la primera vez que hago algo así. —Algo feo y sucio se removió en el interior de Blaine. ¿Por qué él?

—¿Entonces no seduces muchachitos que van a tu restaurante todos los días? —David sonrió y negó. —Vaya. ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué yo? —Dave le dio un beso suave en el hombro y lo acercó más a él hasta casi envolverlo con su cuerpo.

—Te veías muy lindo intentando ayudar al chico que te acompañaba. Fue como una atracción instantánea. —¿Qué podía decir Blaine? Él había aportado bastante a la atracción instantánea.

—Soy una alma cándida.

—Lo sé. Se nota a kilómetros. —Blaine le dio un ligero beso en los labios y cerró los ojos satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Blaine sabía que era <em>Killer<em> _Queen_ lo que se escuchaba de fondo interrumpiendo su sueño pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sólo había una persona que era digna para ese tono y esa persona no se detendría hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Porque a Kurt E. Hummel no le gustaba ser ignorado, eso lo sabía de sobra. Aún tenía miedo de lo que sucedió la última vez que Noah se atrevió a cometer semejante delito. Su móvil estaba en la mesita de noche a su lado y sin abrir los ojos Blaine contestó.

_—Blaine Woodrow Anderson, ¿dónde demonios estás? Ben me dijo lo que pasó en su cita. Pensé que me llamarías a primera hora. Fui a tu casa pero no estabas y…_

Justo en ese momento Dave gruñó desde atrás. Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaban envueltos en un edredón, de que el hombre estaba abrazándole y de que su pecho cubierto de todo ese vello sexy estaba pegado a su espalda. Estaba cómodo, calientito y demasiado acogedor.

_—¿Qué ha sido eso, Blaine?_

—Ehhh…

Dave lo pegó más a su cuerpo y colocó el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Sabía que me iba a encantar despertar contigo.

La mano derecha de Dave se deslizó a la erección mañanera de Blaine y éste gimió con Kurt al teléfono. Eso iba a ser una pesadilla.

_—¡Blaine Woodrow Anderson, respóndeme!_ —el grito de Kurt logró que David se diera cuenta de su llamada.

—¿Tu novio? —le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y empezar a mover lentamente la cadera para hacerle notar que no era el único con una erección.

—No, algo peor, mi mejor amigo. —Dave sonrió y le arrebató el móvil.

—Hola. No. Soy Dave. Sí, un poco —Dave sonrió —. Veintiséis. En mi departamento. No. No te preocupes, Kurt. Te aseguro que Blaine está muy bien y que te lo devolveré sano y salvo en algún momento de…

Esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de arrebatarle el móvil.

—El lunes por la mañana nos vemos en McKinley. Te quiero, Kurt. —Blaine apagó el móvil. Dave se colocó encima de él empezando a besarle el cuello. —¿Cómo es que mi móvil terminó en tu mesita de noche?

—Desperté en la madrigada, traje tu ropa y me tome la libertad de poner tu móvil en la mesita antes de arroparnos. —Blaine gimió quedamente al sentir los labios de Dave en su clavícula.

—Todo un caballero.

—No tienes ni idea. —Dave atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. —Entonces, ¿hasta el lunes por la mañana? Eso nos deja un día y medio por delante.

—No sabes cómo amo los fines de semana. —Blaine cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de David seguía serpenteando patrones inconexos en su piel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dijo mi hermosa beta Winter que este Dave Karofsky se le hacía muy perfecto y la verdad es que si; me salió vomitivamente perfecto. Sin embargo le tuve que dar un príncipe encantador al príncipe encantador, así que… Seguramente esos dos tendrán sus problemas después, por lo pronto tienen un fin de semana de puro follar. <strong>_

_**Además de este Blainofsky de lo más caliente les tengo una notica, pronto, tendrán mi nuevo long fic. Ya le envié el primer capítulo a Winter ^^.**_

_**No saben cómo extrañaba esto de la publicidad descarada pero aquí vamos de nuevo:**_

_**Para empezar tengo que recomendarles una traducción magnifica de ****anali_snape:**_

_**La Carrera Increíble ****Es un fic increíble, su autora original es la Livia de los gringos, Cheryl Dyson y ella es garantía de grandes fics. Por favor no se olviden de regalarle un comentario, saben que es una gran motivación para las personas que escribimos o traducen tan bien como Anali o Xanath. **_

_**El equilibrio es imposible**** Un Klainofsky de FactionB que apenas está tomando forma y el cual deben apoyar porque ustedes saben lo duro que escribir algo que no es muy aceptado por el fandom de Glee . **_

_**Escribí un Drarry que publicare en cuento pueda porque es parte de una comunidad de LJ, pero casi estoy segura que tendrá más existo en otro lugar. Digamos que me metí a la boca del lobo sin querer. Y por último, pero no menos importante, mis sospechosas comunes:**_

_**Xanath**** una sus fics, aquí **_

_**Mi Mine hermosa**** verla Aquí **_

_**Les encargo mucho a Mine. Nuestra Profe necesita mucho apoyo, muchos comentarios y buenas vibras. **_

_**Mil gracias a mi beta, Winter, a las personas que me lean pero sobre todo a las personas que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo y me regalen un comentario. **_


End file.
